Our Love
by HellCat's Punk
Summary: A young couple have to live through big difficulties at school because of their relationship with each other. *WARNING SLASH INVOLVED* The rating may also change I don't know yet.
1. Chapter 1

Our Love  
  
Summary: A young couple have to live through big difficulties at school because of their relationship with each other.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks. Though a girl can dream she owns the gorgeous Adam Banks right.  
  
NOTE: This story contains *SLASH* so those how are offended by *SLASH* may not want to read on. On a good note though those how do carry on reading PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
Chapter one  
  
Adam's POV  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!  
  
"Arrgh! I have got to get a new alarm clock." I mumble to myself. Looking at the blasted clock I realise I have half an hour till practice starts. Somehow I manage to shower and get ready in the 30 minutes I have just as I'm about to put my top on there is a knock at the door to my dorm room.  
  
Wondering who could be knocking on my dorm door at 5:30 in the morning I walk over to the door and open it forgetting to put my top on.  
  
NOTE: Short I know the next chapter is longer please review and read chapter 2. 


	2. chapter 2

Our Love  
  
Summary: A young couple have to live through big difficulties at school because of their relationship with each other.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own The Mighty Ducks. But a girl can dream she owns the gorgeous Adam Banks right hehe!  
  
NOTE: This story contains *SLASH*. If you are still reading I greatly appreciate it. Please read and review. THANK YOU!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Fulton's POV  
  
'I've been up for an hour now and I just can't seem to be able to sit still for more than a few minutes. For several days now I've been contemplating on weather or not say something. In case you are wondering I'm in love! YES!! Me Fulton Reed, one ½ of The Bash Brothers in love. And I it's not just with beating people up, I don't even like that sort of thing or do so unless it's on the ice in a hockey game. But I am in love with someone. I have loved this person for as long as I can remember. Oh crap is that the time, I'm going to be late for practice if I don't hurry up.'  
  
After the ten-twenty minutes of writing in my journal I grab my hockey gear and quickly head down the hall. As I'm passing Adam's room I stop, wondering if Adam has gone to hockey practice yet or not. I'm just about to walk away when I hear a loud banging noise and something I never thought I would hear coming from Adam's mouth. Curious as to what is going on I decide 'Oh to hell with it. Knock coward knock!' so I do.  
  
NOTE: Just in case you are a little confused the 1st paragraph in this chapter is an extract from Fulton's journal. Stay tuned for the next chapter till then chow. 


	3. Chapter 3

Our Love  
  
Summary: A you couple have to live through big difficulties at school because of their relationship with each other.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own The Mighty Ducks. Though a girl can dream she owns the gorgeous Adam Banks right hehe!  
  
Note: This story contains *SLASH*. If you are still reading I greatly appreciate it :D Please read and review thank you!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Adam's POV  
  
when I open the door I almost slam it shut again, but instead I manage to look like I'm going to faint with shock.  
  
"Ful...Fulton wh..what are you do..doing here?" I stammer 'due to the shock, it's just due to the shock' I tell myself.  
  
"Well I was just passing, going to practice when I heard a loud bang and some quite severe cussing." He replied.  
  
Crap what am I going to say hmm the truth I think "Oh I was just thinking while getting ready. Uh do you want to come in while I finish getting ready then we can head down together." I offer backing back into my dorm. To my surprise he comes in.  
  
"So Adam do you usually make loud banging sounds and cuss when thinking?" he asks me chuckling at the look I threw at him "You gonna tell me what you were thinking about? And don't say nothing."  
  
"You'll probably think I'm crazy if I tell you" The look he gives me is as if to say 'Try me'. "Fine I'll tell you but just don't laugh, got it?!" he raises his eyebrows questionably, but smiles and places a hand over his heart and motions for me to continue, so I do. "You see there's this person, I've known them for years, only thing is I don't just like them, I've started to fall for them."  
  
Just by looking at his face I can see he is upset by something but when he speaks he tries to act neutral "Anyone I know?"  
  
"You should, they threw me and 2 others how I thought were my friends into a pile of garb." 'Crap, crap, crap' I stop half way through the word 'garbage' realising what I've just said. Quickly I look at Fulton as realisation dawns on his face then I bolt from the room.  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW I know the chapters are short but they get longer also this is the first fan fiction I have written so please review and give me your opinions and tell me if I am going wrong anywhere thanks chow 4 now LILMAXIE! 


	4. Chapter 4

Our Love  
  
Summary: A young couple have to live through big difficulties at school because of their relationship with each other.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own The Mighty Ducks. Though a girl can dream that she owns the gorgeous Adam Banks right hehe!  
  
NOTE: This story contains *SLASH* anyone still reading please review thank you!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Fulton's POV  
  
When Adam opened that door I felt like passing out with sheer delight. I mean 'WOW' the boy has a body of a god.  
  
He invited me into his room while he gets ready and then we head to the rink together. Well of course I'm going to accept the offer, I mean come on this is the person I've had a school boy crush on which soon turned into being my one true love for years now. Once he started talking all my attention was locked on him and all the while the only thing on my mind as he spoke was 'He likes someone, no, he loves them damn.'  
  
'What, oh he has stopped talking, I wonder who she is.' so I ask "Anyone I know?" I really don't want to hear the answer, but I ask anyway.  
  
"You should, they threw me and two others who I thought were my friends into a pile of garb.." He responds. 'Whoa, that is one tough chick..wait a minute that was 'me' who threw him and two of the Hawks into the garbage.'  
  
The next thing I know he is running out the door, I grab his arm, turn him to face me and ask "Who is 'this person'? And did you really mean what you said about falling for them?" By now I have a hold of both his arms so he can't run again.  
  
Adam just looks at me with terror filled eyes, then at the floor whispering "You and yes I have fallen in love with you." I don't know what made me do it, but after hearing him say he loved me, I couldn't help it. I cupped on side of his face with on of my hands and kissed him. To my great surprise he kissed back, after a few minutes we separated and I could swear I heard him whimper.  
  
"I'm sorry." I say looking away.  
  
"Don't be." He tells me then leans up on tip toe and kisses me passionately. As he does this I wrap my arms around his waist while he wraps his around my neck, all the while he leads us both over to his bed (his double bed, the lucky beggar).  
  
Adam's POV  
  
I can't believe this is happening. I mean, I have liked Fulton for years and we are now finally getting it together.  
  
When he grabbed my arm and asked "Who is 'this person'? and did you really mean what you said about falling for them?" The look in his eyes was almost pleading like, for me to answer and truthfully, so I comply.  
  
I give my answer in no more than a whisper "You and yes I have fallen in love with you." I don't think anything could have prepared me for what happened next, he took one of his hands 'one of his very soft and gentle hands' which had at some point found their way to both my arms effectively stopping me from running and cupped the side of my face, then kissed me ever so gently on the lips. At first I was rendered shocked/dumbsrtuck, but quickly snapped out of it and kissed him back. After a few minutes we separated, with me whimpering, not wanting to loose the warmth I was getting from him.  
  
I was still on cloud nine when I hear Fulton say "I'm sorry." While looking away.  
  
"Don't be." I say then lean up on tip toe and kiss him passionately. As I kiss him, he wraps his arms around my waist, as I wrap mine around his neck while leading us to my bed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Our Love  
  
Summary:- A young couple have to live through big difficulties at school because of their relationship with each other.  
  
Disclaimer:- Sadly I do not own the Mighty Ducks. Though a girl can dream about the gorgeous Adam Banks and the sexy Dean Portman right hehe!!  
  
NOTE:- This story will eventually contain scenes containing serious *SLASH*!! You have been warned. Also if anyone has anything they would like to see happen in this let me know. Please read and review. Now on with the show!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
'In the locker room'  
  
"Where are they?" Charlie demanded while pacing the room. "What in hells name is taking them so long? They should be here by now. Do they want us to end up doing laps?"  
  
At that moment both Adam and Fulton walked through the door with a cheerful "Sorry we're late." And started getting ready for practice. Everyone in the room looked at them, all mentally asking the same thing 'What the damn are you two so cheerful about?' But shrugged it off and left for the ice to warm up.  
  
Well everyone except Adam and Fulton who were still getting ready, Charlie who wanted to know what took them so long and Connie and Julie who while sharing knowing smiles decided to defend Adam and Fulton from the attack Charlie was bound to give them.  
  
"Where were you two?" Charlie started with his twenty questions again, not letting the other two boys have a chance to answer any of them.  
  
"Charlie they slept in. Didn't you?" Julie interrupted. Adam and Fulton nodded in answer to Julie and went back to getting ready before Charlie could go off at them again.  
  
"And how would you know that Jules?" Charlie asked Julie with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Julie and Adam were helping Fulton and I revise for a test we have today. We were up till after midnight. Anything wrong with that?" Connie jumped in with and didn't even give Charlie a chance to answer before she continued "Good. Now why don't you go warm up and tell coach we'll be out in a minute."  
  
"Fine, but just don't let it happen again." And with that Charlie left.  
  
Once they were sure Charlie was out of earshot Julie and Connie started jibbering excitedly.  
  
"So you gonna tell us anything or not?"  
  
"Come on we want to know?"  
  
"Hey Adam did you take my advice? Fulton did you take Connie's?"  
  
"Adam what happened to your wrist? It's all swollen and black and blue."  
  
"We'll tell you two anything you want to know after practice OK?" Fulton informed Julie and Connie. Once he was felling quite nauseous from watching them nod eagerly, he turned to face Adam, but didn't get to say what he was going to because just then Coach Orion walked up to them not looking the slightest bit happy.  
  
"You do realise practice started fifteen minutes ago. Don't look at me like that. The four of you will stay behind at the end of practice and do laps I think thirty maybe. Now hurry.Adam what happened to you wrist and hand? You can tell me once your suited down and I have the rest of them started. Now hurry up!!" With that said Coach Orion marched out of the locker room back to the ice.  
  
Grumbling to himself Adam sat down and started to change. Both Julie and Connie left giving Adam sympathetic smiles. Fulton waited a few seconds for them to leave before walking up to the still grumbling Adam, gave him one quick hug, then left for the ice.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
(After practice Julie, Connie, Adam and Fulton are doing their thirty laps)  
  
The first 2-3 laps were skated while sharing idol gossip, just till they were sure they were really alone.  
  
"So boys, come on, you said after practice you would tell us anything we wanted to know and we want to know everything, so spill all already." Connie squealed bouncing up and down, clinging to Fulton's arm with pure anticipation .  
  
"Well if your not going to start, why don't I?" Julie inquired. "Right, where do I start? Hmm. Oh yes it was around nine o'clock last night. Connie and I were talking about her's and Guy's so called relationship, when there's a knock on our dorm door. And who do you think was there when I opened it, a sweet, young and highly depressed Adam."  
  
"OK, Jules, I think I can take it from here. So after speaking to you lovely ladies I went back to my room and thought about what you had said."  
  
"And about ten minutes after Adam left we had Fulton, in very much the same state as Adam was in, gave him the same advice we dished out ten minutes before-hand, and he left to do some serious thinking about what we said. You both thought about it long and hard all night long, then this morning? What happened this morning?" A rather excited Connie asked not stopping for breath.  
  
It was Adam who decided it was time to end the girls suffering. "I was still thinking about it this morning. I was getting so annoyed with my thoughts that I punched a wall in my room and started some very severe cussing. That's when Fulton knocked on my door. He came into my room and we started talking. I admitted my feelings for him, then he kissed me!"  
  
That was it. That was all it took to send Julie and Connie into excited squeals of delight and congratulations. 


End file.
